fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Misgnomer House
The Misgnomer House is a buyable property in Brightwall in Fable III. It is initially the home of Brian and his numerous gnomes, and the starting point for the quest Gnomes are Great! and Gnomes are Evil!. The environment is tight but livable and aesthetically salubrious (oneless vandalization occurred). One gnome, Lionel, whose chip on shoulder Brian could never fix, awaits inside as one's initial prize in the quest; Lionel sardonically spews choice words to the encountered Hero first moving in past the doorway (if the female princess, for example, Lionel says Brian apparently "got a girlfriend, setting his sights awfully ''low"; Lionel is above head-level in a corner of the roof but targetable very, very generously - the in-game tutorial if not turned off only makes the challenge even less troublesome. There is one notable chest inside made clear not considered larcenous to interact with, usually accessed around the time of "Leaders and Followers" in the game, presenting loot based on one's unstated Hero-Level when opened; however, if one waits until enthroned and all Road to Rule chests are unlocked and one's Hero is ranked 5-star in all combat-domains (per Sanctuary panel statistic), consequent to gaining the Gnomewrecker higher-tier pistol, the chest content can vary dramatically and a 30 thousand gold priced rare gem otherwise not available in one's universe, or an ultra-rare clothing or other collectible (female Bob hair, Scythe tattoos, etc.) can be obtained via this waiting method. Every visit after collecting a set of gnomes has the Hero return to this house; Brian is outside only when no gnomes exist to acquire and all 50 have been "re-converted." Once Gnomes are Evil! has been completed (''and ''the player has left the region for at least several moments), this property will be available for purchase immediately upon re-entrance, even if only from the Sanctuary as no property-sign marker shall appear - or conversely, or difficultly by some other route enforced by the game - Misgnomer House is obtainable and organizable indeed if only carefully interfaced. Although a late-game acquisition, like only a minority of other specific Albion properties, this property becomes a perfect (necessarily, smaller-scale) "secure" family location as the game unravels and reaches its pathos-ridden conclusion following emotionally-intense, "glitch"-heavy narrative-related battling - relevantly, for the player invested in the game "seriously" at any level above mindlessly trivial, only a few select other Brightwall possibilities, a very tiny amount of other Albionite town or hamlet offerings and the DLC "Hunter's Lodge", provide inviolable incorruptibility to the Hero's attached family or blood-stock upon the chaotic, "glitch"-prone transpiration of the game narration. Misgnomer House is, once acquired properly, a wonderfully good example of a place of familial security, where one's family the player has dedicated hours and even days in building and forming theoretically, shall abide as intended, unmodified and unbroken by narrational, battle-triggered and similar developer/development errors. Misgnomer House is multiply appealing, neither over-ornate nor underdeveloped, impregnably safe from battle-casualty issues or "glitches" as maintainers of one's developed family structure in the final sequences of Fable 3. Even the literally medievally fortified Bowerstone Castle presents total chaos only for the player who has consciously cultivated a unique family unit, unpredictably deleting wife or offspring before and after certain events, antebellum and postbellum. Stats '''Base value:' ... gold (Correctly played, the standard value is roughly 10-15 thousand gold, but, when refined in decor and/or economically positively affected, Brian's ex-home reaches 25 or easily much more thousand gold - good environmental socioeconomic factors/"karma", intelligent placement and refinements of decor and the inclusion of valuable trophy-material potentially render Misgnomer House one of the most capitalistically optimal homes in Brightwall.) Base income: ... gold (Proceeding from the above, variable based on one's energy and skill exhibited.) Location: Brightwall Village. To the right of the Academy, past the gnome garden. Superficially isolated in a northerly pathway, but not at all beyond the eyes of armed police guardsmen. Notes *Often a bug in the program will make this property unrepairable from the map in the Sanctuary and you must travel there, and interact with the sign directly, to repair it. Similarly glitched, the player equally often encounters no real estate sign whatsoever if simply perumbulating as one's character-Hero, direct sight revealing no real estate symbol interactable whatsoever; here, the only way of handling Misgnomer House is intelligently controlling things through the Albion global map in the Sanctuary. Category:Fable III Property Category:Houses